


Amor Fati

by SnowyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Owlpost Holiday Fest, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyK/pseuds/SnowyK
Summary: Draco's working his usual shift when Blaise drags a stranger into his bar.





	Amor Fati

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirenelj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sirenelj).



> This is a gift for sirenelj. I hope you like it even though it's not exactly what you asked for!

Having unfamiliar faces in the bar isn’t unfamiliar to Draco. He’s been working there for a couple years and for the most part the crowd are regulars, given the charms that hide the bar from muggles, but occasionally there’s someone he doesn’t know.

There’s one in front of him right now, unmissable next to Blaise’s smug grin. “Look who I found!” he says, white teeth gleaming in the low light. It’s two in the morning, an hour designated to be dark to cater for those sensitive to light. If Draco wasn’t a witch he would’ve dropped half the glasses from the past hour.

“Did he kidnap you?” Draco asks Blaise’s… _companion_ , only just able to make out messy hair through the shadows. “He’s half fairy, they have a habit of it.”

The stranger hums, the sound low with a hint of a rumble. Draco’s eyes narrow with suspicion as he passes a hand over the counter, passing a little magic into the runes etched into the surface. They light up as they summon a couple of glasses and fill themselves with one of Neville’s newer wines. In the flash of pale blue Draco catches glowing green eyes. “I’m not kidnapped,” the man finally says.

Draco raises his eyebrows at Blaise. “How ever did you get him to shut up?” he drawls, pretending not to notice the quiet chuckle that earns.

Blaise rolls his eyes and leans over the counter. “He’s a dragon, Draco. As in, the real thing. Charlie’s gonna lose his _mind_.”

Interest piqued, Draco waves a hand and sends a new bottle to the vampire determined to drink his body weight in beer. “What’s a dragon doing in England? I thought you all left decades ago.”

“The dragon has a name,” the man says, finally taking a seat. It’s dark enough to hide most people’s features, but this close Draco should be able to at least make out his face.

“The dragon hasn’t introduced himself and is shielding his face from me. You’ll get manners when you give them,” Draco says, using a hint of the accent his father uses to get his way. It must fall flat because the man simply laughs at him.

“The bartender hasn’t introduced himself either,” the stranger points out. “No nametag either? What customer service.”

Draco can’t help a smirk at the challenge. “Give my name out to just anyone? There’s a reason I haven’t died yet. Reasons that involve not being a dumbass.”

“Flirting already,” Blaise shakes his head. “Should’ve known. Is Charlie here?”

“In the back,” Draco says, looking up as another customer calls for a refill. “He’s sleeping.”

“Let’s go wake him up,” Blaise says, nudging the stranger. “Join us when your shift ends, Draco.”

Draco’s head whips around to glare at Blaise. “That’s dawn,” he says icily.

Blaise smiles at him like he hasn’t just told a being of undetermined power someone else’s name. “We’ll wait.”

One of the nearby glasses tips over. Taking a calming breath that only mildly helps, Draco reaches for a cloth to wipe up the mess.

The stranger leans over the counter and Draco senses the kind of heat that only comes from fire. “To make it fair,” he says, clearing away the glamour masking his face. Draco only has a moment to take in the thin scars littering the man’s handsome face before it’s shrouded in darkness again. “My name’s Harry.”

Harry vanishes in an instant but Draco’s heart thunders in his chest like something significant just happened. He can’t put his finger on what exactly it was.

The rest of his shift passes as usual, with only one fight having to be broken up. Draco sighs with relief when Luna steps behind the counter. “Thank goodness.”

“You’re unusually cheerful this morning,” Luna says dreamily, her gaze going vacant as she surveys the room. “There were some interesting energies here during the night.”

“Interesting is one word for it,” Draco says, stretching to pop the stiffness out of his back. The talisman under his shirt starts to pulse again. “You don’t foresee anything weird happening to me, do you?”

“Beyond the usual?” Luna asks, coming back to herself with an amused smile. She places a soft hand against Draco’s cheek and lets her eyes flash silver. “You are still lost,” she says, her voice quiet and serene. “A thread, snapped from the others. You will find the other strings though. With time. One is near.” Luna steps away and the trance is broken. “Oh! I should get ready, there’s our morning crowd coming. How was Neville’s wine received?”

Filing her words away for later, Draco helps her restock the bar. “Almost everyone liked it. I think it did tone down the violence a bit, though goblins seem to be immune.”

“Goblins are immune to many things, including sarcasm,” Luna says. “I’m not sure why they like alcohol.”

“Pretty sure they see other drunk beings as entertainment,” Draco sighs, straightening up. “I’m gonna check on Charlie before I head off. You’ll be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Luna smiles. “Besides, Ginny will be here soon.”

Draco gives her a nod and heads for the back, frowning as the temperature increases the further he walks down the hallway. He hears voices arguing before he opens the door to chaos – the backroom is filled with beings from the rebellion, from lithe fairies to hulking trolls. A snake slithers over his boot on its way out. “Nope,” he says, closing the door. He turns and nearly jumps at the sight of Harry leaning against the wall opposite of him, glamour parting like a dark cloud.

“That was my reaction too,” Harry says, mouth stretching into a crooked smile. “Too noisy.”

“What’s going on?” Draco asks, following Harry into the cellar. The air is still cool there, but if Draco steps closer to Harry he can sense the heat he gives off.

“Blaise recruited me when he found me in Ollivander’s,” Harry says, brushing his finger over a dusty bottle. The dust floats into the air before burning itself into oblivion.

“What’s a dragon doing in a wand shop?” Draco asks, crossing his arms and leaning into a pillar.

Harry watches him for a moment, eyes glowing emerald. “I think you know the answer to that.”

Draco groans and resists the urge to pound his head into the wand. “I haven’t had enough sleep to deal with more cryptic words. Luna’s bad enough.”

Eyes twinkling with amusement, Harry steps closer to him. “You have the Gemini talisman.”

Draco hasn’t had enough coffee to deal with this. “How do you know that?”

“Yours is calling to you, right?” Harry tilts his head and the tips of black horns poke through his hair. “Has been since you saw me?”

His talisman beats steadily against his chest. Draco sighs. “What, you have its twin?”

Harry merely smirks.

“You’re shitting me,” Draco says, reaching a hand down his shirt to retrieve the talisman. The green stone is glowing more than usual, its pulsing growing more urgent as it senses Draco’s attention. “You can’t have it, it’s been lost for generations.”

Moving slowly, Harry pulls out his necklace and reveals an identical talisman. The two pulse as one and the room flashes with a blinding light; when Draco’s eyes adjust, he sees the green stones have gained a crackling storm of silver within them. He stares at his talisman, understanding what this means but unwilling to believe it.

“How.” Draco drags his stare from his talisman to Harry’s surprised eyes. Harry rubs at one of his scars and Draco can _feel it_. “What.”

“I’m half dragon,” Harry admits. “My father’s side. My mother was a witch. She passed it onto me.”

There are so many implications – they have a new power to fight in the war, the zodiac talismans are all accounted for, he’s been bonded to a _stranger_ who is part _dragon_ –

Draco lets his head hit the pillar with a thump. “I need coffee.”

 


End file.
